Slow Down - GaLe
by Cupkakebaby93
Summary: "My mind is elsewhere. And I don't mean my books." Looks like Levy has something on her mind! Let's see if she can find a cure to that. GaLe - Lemon - Please Review :D


DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS! It was another night where Lucy and Mira wanted to get me a boyfriend. Well little do they know I like someone? But I won't tell them that. So here we are at another club, just another party. Well sort of. They invited everyone. I guess this was really my party, I'm turning 18 today. Jet, Droy, and a bunch of random guys have been dancing with me and I've been trying to have fun but my mind is elsewhere. And I don't mean my books. I'm looking for HIM. I glanced to the bar to see if I could find him in this mess of people and what do you know, there he is with his bold muscular structure and his long black hair. And I don't even notice I'm staring until Mira-san was pushing me and saying to go to him if I'm going to stair like that. So I start trying to get to him when I hear the announcement: "One more song before the cake and presents!" I start moving faster, I need to get to him first. And just as I get to him the song starts to play and it's on I really like. "Gajeel" I yell over the music "Dance with me!" and he stares at me dumbfounded but gets up and lets me drag him out on to the dance floor just as the song picks up. So I begin singing and dancing with him. "Now that I have captured your attention, I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention…." I didn't notice that Mira and Lucy cleared the dance floor as I start really dancing, Showing off my best moves occasionally grinding against him at appropriate times. I think he's beginning to enjoy this. I continue singing "Can we take it nice and slow, slow. Break it down and drop it low, low. Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go" and now I'm smirking at him as the song ends and he's just staring like an idiot. I soon notice the cheers and applaud as I hear the announcer. "What a great show, and what a lucky guy! But now it's time for cake and presents!" My jaw dropped, I was so surprised, my face was so red as they brought me to a table with a HUGE cake that read ~Happy Birthday Levy 3 You're Finally Legal3~ the last half written a bit smaller as a joke. And there were 19 candles 18 and 1 for good luck. I grinned and closed my eyes as they all sang happy birthday to me. 'I wish tonight would end perfectly' and I blew with all my might and got all the candles. Now let's just hope it comes true. Presents, not my favorite part but I do like the money so I can spend it on new books. Although I couldn't help but to notice a certain dragon slayer disappeared from the crowd. So I was a little upset. But one by one I opened the presents. Books from Natsu and Lucy mostly Lucy, I knew that. Grey, Juvia, Cana, and most people gave me money. Makorav gave me alcohol; Erza gave me a special book on ancient armor. Laxus gave me a new pair of magic glasses, since he broke a pair of mine earlier this year. Mira gave me some skimpy lingerie. But it was pretty uneventful from there. Slowly people started to leave and Lucy, Mira, Erza, and I started to clean up, and soon it was just me and Mira but I decide to leave. I slowly made it to my new apartment; it was my birthday gift to myself. I had Lucy Natsu and gajeel help me move in. It was pretty entertaining. I unlocked the front door, slowly walked in and turned on the lights and noticed something was a little off. The table was set for two, there was a strange smell, I think it was supposed to be steak or something and as I turn to my kitchen I see a tall, man staring at me with deep red eyes. And I'm shocked. "Gajeel what are you doing in my kitchen? And half naked at that?" He was in nothing from the waist up. Just a black bowtie and some black pants. "I uhm uhhh I thought you'd enjoy a nice dinner and uhm maybe a movie and uhm possibly a bath after the party so I uhm figured you'd enjoy not doing it yourself shrimp." He seemed nervous, then again I was yelling at him for being in my house. But no sooner than realizing he was just being nice, I blushed at the thought of dinner with gajeel. "Oh, sure, I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled." I probably sounded nervous. So we soon sat down to an amazing dinner 'who knew gajeel could cook' "Man gajeel this is delicious" "heh thanks Shorty" "So what movie did you have planned?" "Well, I figured you like to dance so I grabbed 'step up' on the way here. When I got the flowers" "Oh" I said after finishing my food we both went over to the couch and I saw the flowers on top of the TV, they were gorgeous, flowers of all kinds, so colorful. He put the movie in and sat on the other side of the couch. Slowly throughout the movie I moved closer to him and cuddled with him. But soon after, the movie ended. "Ya' know shrimp all that's left is that bath" I turned a million shades of red at all the thoughts that went through my head. "It should still be hot enough to be relaxing for you." I stood up and told him I wouldn't be long and he could make himself at home, not like he didn't already do that. But hey, I go to the bath room and close the door behind me; I slowly stripped out of my dress that I was wearing. I went to get into the bath and yelped out, it was still really hot. Next thing I know gajeel bashed through my bathroom door, not caring that I was completely naked. "Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" he seemed so worried and I was so red. I tried covering myself but I couldn't get to the towel and my clothes were now behind him. He slowly noticed that I was fine, but he was just staring at me. His eyes widen as he looks me up and down. I moved my hands out of the way but I put them on the sides of his face and make his eyes look into mine. "I'm fine, the water is still hot. Are you okay? You look frozen" I chuckled. "Yeah, it's just; I didn't think you'd be naked yet." "Oh. You seemed to like what you were looking at." I knew he's had a little interest in me but I have been trying to get him to say it. "Well, of course I did. Your body is amazing levy." The sound of my name coming from his lips was amazing to me. Before I could move or anything his lips crashed down onto mine in a rough yet passionate kiss. After the initial shock I started to kiss him back, tangling my hands his hair. His hands started to race up and down my sides, totally escaping from reality until he pulled away. "I'm sor-" I cut him off "Don't be, I kissed back" and I pushed my lips back to his. After we broke the kiss I asked if he'd join me in the bath, he agreed and stripped. We were both shy about it and let each other wash the other's air and body. It was the most erotic thing I have experienced. About 30 minutes of maybe 45 we decided to get out. Both smiling I gesture to him to follow me and I led him to my bed room. "So Gajeel, what exactly about my body is amazing?" I asked as I sat on my bed in my towel. "Everything: size, complexion, just everything." He responded. "No, Show me, don't tell me." And so it began. "Well for starts I love these" he ran his finger over my lips and his other and over my chest. "And these" and he kissed me. He ran his hands up and down my sides. Then, still kissing me one hand tangles in my hair as the other one travels down my side, slowly finds its way to my woman hood. Abruptly I break the kiss and blush. He stops, looking at me as if he had down something wrong. "What's wrong? Are you okay? I'm Sor-" "Stop apologizing" I giggle "I was just surprised." He smiles back at me and I let him continue. First he plays with my nub, slowly rotating his thumb at first, then slipping one finger in, and rotating it and exploring my insides. He then adds a finger and now I can't help it. "Oh! Ga-gajeel. Please stop teasing me please." At this point I was begging, yet I didn't want him to stop, it felt amazing. "Okay Shrimp." He removed his fingers. "Granted I love this sweet scent, it is you turn; show me how you feel about me and my body." So I slowly started by sliding my hands over his chest and up into his hair. I then slid them down and felt his abs, star struck by his abs. Then let one hand lower to find his shaft. I gripped it slightly tight and felt his body stiffen so I softened my grip. "I was fine, your grip surprised me, and it felt good though." I smile and re-grip him and began sliding my hand up and down. I heard an almost in audible noise come from him. So I kneeled down and slowly put my mouth on the tip. Finally I took it as far in my mouth as possible. It was actually pleasurable. He began moaning my name, but he stopped me. "Stop now or I'm not going to be able to do anything else" I stood up. "Oh." I blushed. "It's okay shrimp." He said as he lay me down onto my bed and placed himself between my legs, lining his shaft up to my opening. "Now this is going to be a bit painful. I'm going to push it in fast and hard and its going to hurt, are you ready?" "Y-yes" I said swallowing what bit of fear I still had. Next thing I know he slammed into me, fast and hard, just like he said. Taking my virginity he kissed to me, probably to muffle the screams. He hadn't moved until I started feeling a bit more comfortable. I rotated my hips a little giving him the okay to keep going. He started off slowly, going all the way back out and then re imbedding himself into my core. His pace picked up and I couldn't control my moans anymore I was going nuts. Screaming his name. His hands were all over my body, his hips were going as fast and hard as I think was possibly for him, and the pressure was building up in my lower stomach. "Ga-gajeel I-I'm go-going to come!" and just as I came, releasing all the pressure, he came as well. "Oh gajeel, that was amazing, I love you." "Heh I love you too Levy" I stared at him a little surprised to hear my name. I smiled with what little energy was left in me and cuddled into him falling asleep. 


End file.
